kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JjBlueDreamer1
Come And talk to Ichi x3 Talk 20:16, May 2, 2013 (UTC) its me!! Jj IT'S ME MAKE ME BREACRAT ADMIN ROLLBACK =P SilentSuicideMusic (talk) 21:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah this is Berry btw I'm glad u liek it x3 Silent & Suicide (talk) 17:45, May 4, 2013 (UTC) AHADADSDDSDSD D DSA D ASD A DASD Silent & Suicide (talk) 18:47, May 4, 2013 (UTC) D'awww D'awww I'm glad to be part of your lifez x3 Silent & Suicide (talk) 19:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC) COME BACK COME BACK!!!! Sakura Haruno on the job! Need something? (talk) 23:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) unbanned me!!! DD: Sakura Haruno on the job! Need something? (talk) 23:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) u U K COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUNNYS! BUNNYS! BUNNYS! (talk) 21:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) EWFWEFRWEFRWEF ;3 MY MESSAGE! BUNNYS! BUNNYS! BUNNYS! (talk) 21:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) JJ OMG! thanks soo much wub u both alot, and can we have a sleepover chat party on friday like around 7:40 pm to 7:40 am? mi parents don't have alot of money, and can't really do much, so can we pplleeaassee?? Missdiva101 (talk) 01:43, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Made u this hope u liek it. BUNNYS! BUNNYS! BUNNYS! (talk) 01:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) U K ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????? [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 23:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I'MMA LEAVE U A BUNCH MESSAGES JSUT LIKE I DID AT DBWIKI!!! =D [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) AGAIN! [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) AGAIN!!! [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) AGAIAN!!!!!!!! [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) HIIII HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:15, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:15, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:15, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:29, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hi AGAIN XD [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:29, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ;3 We fight for Truth and Honer.. ~ Talk 21:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiii Cutey Naru! x3 We fight for Truth and Honer.. ~ Talk 21:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) jjjjjjj x3 We fight for Truth and Honer.. ~ Talk 21:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) mello mello Herro We fight for Truth and Honer.. ~ Talk 21:22, May 9, 2013 (UTC)